Happiness
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Jensen precisa tomar uma decisão, nos 45 do segundo tempo, que vai mudar toda a sua vida. PoV Jensen, fanfic pra lá de depressiva. Slash, Padackles, Jensen's PoV.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, afinal, a época de escravidão já passou. :/

**Conteúdo:**Romance/Angst – Slash – Padackles(Jared/Jensen). Sem lemon.

**Beta:** Ninguém, os erros são meus. Só não me apedrejem por eles, por favor! XD

**Sinopse:**Jensen precisa tomar uma decisão, nos 45 do segundo tempo, que vai mudar toda a sua vida. PoV Jensen, fanfic pra lá de depressiva.

**Nota 1:**A música da fic é a ''My Immortal'', do Evanescence. Eu já tinha ouvido, um bilhão de vezes, ela. Já até tinha usado-a em uma fanfic far far away, dos tempos q eu escrevia direto no Orkut. Mas, ontem mesmo, deu na telha ouvi-la novamente. Acabou que o plot da fic acendeu na minha cabeça, e eu não pude deixar de escrevê-lo.

**Nota 2:**Essa fanfic eu dou de ''presente'' pra Shiryu, que é a Master Padackles Angst, ao meu ver.

**Nota 3: Desculpem o Negrito, mas, antes de começar a fic, eu gostaria de pedir encarecidamente para, àqueles que foram lê-la, deixar Review, mesmo que seja uma review simplista de poucas linhas. Motivo? Ultimamente eu tenho recebido bastante gente nesse perfil, que me adiciona aos Autores Favoritos e/ou adiciona as minhas fanfics aos seus Favoritos, mas que simplesmente não dá uma review sequer. Review não mata, não dói, então, já que você leu a fanfic e resolveu favoritá-la, não custa nada escrever uma pequena resenha sobre ela, né?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPINESS<strong>_

- Boa sorte. – Misha me disse, com um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci, sem jeito.

Estávamos num hospital Vancouver Coastal Health Genevieve Cortese em trabalho de parto. Ou melhor, se preparando o parto. A mulher ainda não estava pronta para a sala de cirurgia, segundo os últimos relatos de Jared.

- Está pensando se este é o momento certo, não é? – Misha perguntou, quase num sussurro. A sala de espera estava quase cheia, e ninguém poderia compartilhar daquele segredo.

Neguei com a cabeça. Era o momento certo, eu tinha certeza. Era àquele momento, ou nunca mais. Eu não poderia dizer tudo o que tinha para dizer após aquela criança nascer.

Uma porta próxima se abriu, e Jared saiu de lá de dentro. Tinha um ar cansado no rosto, combinando com o de todos ali, que haviam sido acordados em plena madrugada devido às contrações da grávida.

A princípio, o parto seria em casa. Mas, de última hora, haviam decidido correr a um hospital. Provavelmente deveria ter sido idéia de Jared, protetor do jeito que ele era.

- Ela está bem. – Ele anunciou. – Ainda não dilatou o suficiente.

Se virou, quase apressado para voltar para a esposa, quando eu o chamei. Me senti culpado por privá-lo daqueles momentos tão preciosos, mas eu tinha que fazer o que havia de ser feito.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou, quase não prestando atenção em meus olhos. Sabia que, no fundo, ele estava tão abalado por tudo àquilo quanto eu. Nove meses haviam se passado, mas aquela ferida ainda doía.

- Podemos conversar? – Eu me afasto, indicando o caminho, sem esperar resposta.

Ele me segue.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
>'Cause your presence still lingers here<br>And it won't leave me alone**_

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
>Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis<br>E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo que você vá logo  
>Pois sua presença ainda permanece aqui<br>E isso não vai me deixar em paz_

Ambos entramos em um quarto vazio, não muito distante, achado por Misha momentos antes.

- Algum problema? – Ele me pergunta, acendendo as luzes.

Eu não presto atenção no quarto, ele não me interessa. Meus olhos apenas se voltam para os de Jared, para os pontos onde sei que mais será árduo olhar, mas que eu _preciso _olhar.

- Eu quero terminar. – Anúncio, sem rodeios.

Ele franze as sobrancelhas, do jeito que previ que ele faria.

- Terminar o quê? – Ele questiona. Em parte, tem razão. Não há nada para se terminar. Não estamos mais namorando, embora tenhamos uma recaída ou outra.

- Isso... – Eu murmuro, apontando para mim, e depois para ele. – O que nós temos.

- Jen, eu não... – Ele começa, mas eu o interrompo.

- Eu cancelei o contrato com a CW. Sei que terei de pagar uma multa por isso, mas não me importo. Não voltarei para a próxima temporada de Supernatural.

Ele abre a boca, incrédulo.

- Você fez o quê?

- Jared, eu não posso mais viver horas ao seu lado sabendo que nunca o terei em meus braços novamente.

- Mas... – Ele tenta dizer, sem que as palavras saíssem.

- Não posso arriscar tem outra recaída contigo. Não agora, com você sendo pai.

Ele suspira, sem palavras. Faz-me recordar a tempos atrás.

Quando havíamos concordar em nos separar e seguirmos rumos diferentes, casar com mulheres. Prometemos tentar seguir em frente, mas a verdade é que eu não consegui. Nem por um segundo eu consegui me esquecer dos momentos amorosos com ele e seguir minha vida com outra pessoa.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase  
><strong>_

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar  
>Essa dor é muito real<br>Há simplesmente tantas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar_

- E a Danneel? O que pensa disso? – Ele pergunta, quase como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

- Jay, nós prometemos tentar amar as nossas esposas. Você conseguiu, eu não. – Eu olho para baixo, encabulado. Sempre, todos sem exceção, vestimos máscaras para nos relacionarmos com as outras pessoas. Com Danneel eu era um Jensen, com os fãs outro, e com Jared eu era ainda um terceiro. Sempre vesti minha máscara de bom marido com Danneel, na medida do possível, mas a verdade é que eu nunca a amei. Ela foi minha companheira, mas não era alvo do meu amor. Mas com você, não. Com você, Jared, foi totalmente diferente. Eu nunca soube quando você usava uma máscara. Eu nunca soube se todos aqueles momentos seus com sua esposa era falsos ou eram puro amor verdadeiro. Por mais que eu acreditasse, por mais que eu quisesse acreditar, que eles sempre eram a primeira opção, no fundo, acho que nunca tive certeza.

- Achei que amasse a Dan. – Ele sussurra.

- Sabe que não amo. Sabe que todos os beijos que eu dei nela tinham o gosto da sua boca.

Ele arrasta os pés, sem saber o que dizer. Eu compreendo, porque também não sei como lidar com àquilo tudo.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – Ele pergunta. Não há necessidade de máscaras naquele quarto. – Digo, mais do que amo a Gen...

- Não. – Eu o corto, com uma fera lutando dentro do meu peito. – Você ama os momentos felizes que tivemos. Você ama o que eu já fui para você, e não o que eu ainda sou. Isso não é amor, é apenas uma farsa baseada em recordações.

Ele engole em seco. Passa a mão pelos cabelos espessos, constrangido. Percebo, mesmo que apenas por um instante, que lágrimas estão se formando em seus olhos – e nos meus também.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<strong>_

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
>Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos<br>Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
>Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim<em>

- Por quê? Porque aqui, porque agora?

- Eu... desculpe, Jay. – Eu abaixo os olhos novamente. – Eu tentei atrasar, tentei negar a mim mesmo o que sentia, mas já não posso. Não fui corajoso e honroso para dizer antes, porque não conseguia. Atrasei até o último minuto, na esperança que eu mesmo mudasse de idéia. Na esperança que percebesse o quanto isso é insano, no quanto eu seria louco de te perder. Mas, no final, não pude tirar esse fardo das minhas costas sozinho.

- Fardo? - Ele me olha, incrédulo. - É disso que chama a nossa relação?

- Atualmente, sim. – Eu sou sincero, mesmo que isso o machuque. – Jay, quanto você sair daquele quarto com uma criança nos braços, não vai ser apenas você segurando uma nova cria no mundo. Vai ser uma nova vida, em todos os sentidos. Quando você sair de lá, não será mais Jared Padalecki, o homem que eu amei, mesmo tendo casado com outra pessoa. Será Jared Padalecki, o pai de família que tem uma família feliz e unida, tão unida que não haverá espaço para qualquer outra pessoa ali.

- Isso... – Ele tenta se justificar, mas eu sei que é inútil.

- É uma utopia? Pode ser. Jay, muitos casais tem famílias e ainda assim são amantes, mas não é isso o que eu quero. Não sou contra quem faz esse tipo de coisa, porque cada um cuida da vida que têm, mas não é a vida que eu quero ter. Não vou suportar olhar nos olhos do seu filho, sem pensar que a família que ele admira é uma mentira.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<strong>_

_Você costumava me cativar pela sua luz ressonante  
>Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás<br>Seu rosto assombra meus únicos sonhos agradáveis  
>Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim<em>

- Eu... – Ele se senta em uma das camas.

- Jay... eu queria poder mudar isso, eu juro. Eu queria que houvesse um culpado, eu queria poder culpar Genevieve, Danneel, a mídia, mas eles não são culpados, no fundo não são. _Nós_, Jay, _nós_ é que somos culpados por isso. Fomos nós que nos separamos, fomos nós que escolhemos seguir por caminhos diferentes. E por mais que seja duro admitir, é essa a verdade: escolhemos uma estrada sem volta.

-Eu... eu posso me separar da Gen. – Ele parece insistir. Não o culpo, pois sei que ele não quer que nos separemos tanto quanto eu. Mas não há alternativa.

- E vai deixar ela criar um filho sozinho, enquanto o pai tem um caso com outro homem? Não, Jay, você não fará isso. Não vai traumatizar uma criança por conseqüências dos nossos atos.

- Eu... – Ele enxuga uma lágrima com as costas da mão esquerda. – Jen, tem que ser mesmo assim...?

- Infelizmente.

- Eu... eu não sou criança, Jen. No começo acreditávamos que seriam felizes e ficaríamos juntos pra sempre, você se lembra? – Eu concordo com a cabeça, as lágrimas começando a escorrer do meu rosto. - Mas, com o tempo, eu amadureci. Eu percebi que não existe tal coisa de ''felizes para sempre''. Eu nunca achei que poderíamos levar o nosso namoro até o momento que um de nós partisse para o além-vida, nunca cogitei isso. Mas... não era para ser assim...

- Jay, eu te amo. Por todos os deuses, eu te amo. Mas _tem_ que ser assim. Eu tentei lutar contra isso, eu tentei viver com isso, mas não dá. Eu não consigo agüentar te ver com outra, te ver criando uma família com outra pessoa. Não consigo presenciar os nossos sonhos, quase infantis, se apagando, e nosso castelo de areia se desmoronando.

Ele concorda com a cabeça, demonstrando a maturidade que diz que adquiriu. O Jared que namorei anos atrás teria se exaltado, tentando achar outra maneira, custasse o que custasse. Seria irracional e faria tudo o possível para ficarmos juntos.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar  
>Essa dor é muito real<br>Há simplesmente tantas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar_

- Quando você parte? – Ele pergunta, após longos minutos.

- Amanhã cedo. Vou para Los Angeles, tentar uma nova vida lá.

- Boa sorte, pra você e pra Danneel. – Ele parabeniza, mas sem expressar nenhuma emoção no cumprimento.

- A Danneel não vai junto comigo.

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas, espantado.

- Não posso te deixar aqui, e escolher viver uma vida nova com uma pessoa que eu não amo, Jay. – Eu explico. – Ela concordou quando eu disse, melhor do que eu esperava. Acho que ficará bem, eu espero.

- Vai atrás de outro amor? – Ele pergunta, com um toque de ciúmes na voz.

- Talvez. Homem, mulher, não importa. Se for pra acontecer, acontecerá. – Eu dou um singelo sorriso, mas estou mentindo. Por deuses, estou mentindo deliberadamente. A verdade é que, no fundo, eu não sei se serei capaz de amar de novo. Não sei se serei capaz de criar sonhos com outra pessoa, não depois que eu o conheci. Não sei se serei capaz de me arriscar a me machucar por outro amor. Se não acontecer, não verei problemas. Acho que Jared tirou toda a esperança de uma vida feliz de mim, mesmo não sabendo.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<strong>_

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
>Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos<br>Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
>Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim<em>

O celular dele vibra.

- É a enfermeira de plantão. – Ele olha no visor. – Gen acabou de entrar em trabalho de parto.

- Boa sorte. – Eu digo, enquanto ele se levanta, não como o homem que eu amei, mas sim como o pai de família protetor que será no futuro.

- Vai estar aqui quando o parto terminar? – Ele pergunta, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto como pode.

- Não. – Eu respondo. Assim que ele sair daquele quarto, eu nunca mais o verei pessoalmente na vida.

- Então... – Ele se aproxima, constrangido. – Isso é um adeus?

Eu aceno com a cabeça.

Ele se aproxima com a cabeça. Me dará um beijo, eu sei. Um beijo de despedida. Um beijo para eu nunca se esquecer dele, um beijo para marcar a minha vida.

Eu me afasto. Poderia tê-lo beijado. Poderia tê-lo tomado como meu naquele quarto, numa última transa, mesmo com a esposa dele em trabalho de parto, eu sei que poderia. Eu sei que ele não resistiria. Mas eu não o faço. Não faço porque sei que se o fizer será pior, eu me machucarei ainda mais.

- Adeus, Jay. – Eu beijo a sua testa, singelamente.

Lágrimas voltam a escorrer do meu rosto, e do dele também.

O celular vibra novamente. Ele se vai, apressado, porta à fora, rumo a sua nova vida.

Minutos depois, eu também se vou.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along**_

_Eu tentei tanto dizer a mim mesma que você se foi  
>Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo<br>Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo._

Encaminho-me cambaleando até a porta. Toda a vida que eu tinha já se foi, levada com o vento.

Respirando fundo, penso no mundo que deixarei para trás. Sentirei saudades de gravar, toda semana, por horas a fio, a série que me proporcionou tudo o que eu tenho. Sentirei saudades de ir às Convenções, do ânimo contagiante dos fãs, que me abastece, mesmo que muitas vezes pareça que não. Sentirei saudades das amizades que fiz durante esse tempo. Sentirei saudades de ensaiar cenas com Misha, Jim, e todo o elenco. Mas, acima de tudo, sentirei saudades dele.

Sentirei saudades de você, Jay. Do seu sorriso quando me via, as covinhas das bochechas dançando perfeitamente em seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhando em uma luz diferente quando pronunciava meu nome. O calor dos seus braços enquanto me possuía e quando era possuído. Seus beijos doces. Suas juras de amor eterno, que nunca irão se concretizar. Sentirei saudades de você, Jared Padalecki.

Uma gota de lágrima caí no trinco da porta, e eu percebo que estou chorando novamente. Refreio-me, engolindo elas como posso. O momento de chorar já passou. Agora, tenho de ser forte. Ser forte por mim, ser forte por ele, ser forte por ambos. Não sei se conseguirei segurar essa barra, não dessa vez, mas tenho que tentar, com todas as minhas forças.

Eu abro a porta.

Instantaneamente, imagino qual será sua expressão quando sair, por outra porta, com seu filho nos braços. Estará radiante, como um brilho de verão, eu sei que estará. Estará feliz, e espalhará essa felicidade para quem quer que esteja à sua volta.

Felicidade. Será uma felicidade momentânea, eu sei, mas acontecerá. Como toda felicidade, eu sei que a sua não durará para sempre, embora, com toda a minha sinceridade, eu espero que dure. Eu sei que a felicidade não dura eternamente (na verdade, não dura mais do que alguns minutos). E eu tive a minha, a mais longa e mais intensa, felicidade, com você. Você foi a minha felicidade, Jared Padalecki, mas ela também se foi, levando consigo você dos meus braços.

Não serei mais feliz, nunca mais.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
>Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos<br>Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
>Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor: <strong>Espero que tenham gostado da fic, mesmo ela sendo tão... depressiva. Eu não costumo escrever Padackles, mas me deu na telha fazer uma oneshot dessa shipp. Como a minha outra Padackles era mais carnal e sexual, resolvi fazer essa mais sentimental e profunda. Gostaram? Sim? Não? Review.

**Nota Final: **Àqueles que acompanham minhas fanfics já devem ter notado que eu ando atrasando alguns capítulos de algumas histórias. Não é proposital, e estou fazendo o que posso, e o que minha inspiração deixa (afinal, não adianta eu escrever sem ela, pq se não a fic fica uma porcaria). Já escrevi metade do próximo cap. de uma, um cap. inteiro de outra, mas ainda não estão prontas, revisadas, ou até reescritas, para eu poder postá-las. Tenham paciência, grato. ;)


End file.
